


Sacrifice - Clarke’s Tattoos

by crazy2



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke’s tattoos, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy2/pseuds/crazy2
Summary: This is for chapter 9 on my other fic Sacrifice.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 14





	Sacrifice - Clarke’s Tattoos

Clarke’s tattoo over her heart is the symbol for survival (or survivor)

Clarke’s tattoo on her back ( the tattoo is done over the scars at the center of her back) is the symbol for strength 

Clarke’s tattoo for being a healer (covers most of her left forearm)

Clarke’s tattoo that represents the Ark (imagine it small ) 


End file.
